Characters
When danger occurs or an enemy attacks anywhere without warning, the Disney Heroes are on the job and we have some of the best that can handle anything in situations they can dish out. Ann Possible She is a Brain Surgeorn of Middleton, California and spends time with the Family including her daughter Kim. But after James Possible got killed by Venom 2 years ago, she was protected by the Mayor and being kept a close eye on her. But on her Twin sons Jim & Tim Possible's 11th Birthday, Spider-man announce the Family to come live in New York City because She, Kim & her granddaughter Joss have become the 'Chosen Ones' plus James left them 10,000 Gold Coins to use along with the Invisible Cloak and the Lightsabers. Her Life changes during the Final Battle against Perfect Chaos in Miami Beach when she sees Dr. Eggman's flying Carrier got hit by the beam and crashed into the water near people on the Freeway, she got angry and with her Saiyan DNA Vial entered her bloodstream, she transform into the 1st Female Super Saiyan in 1,000 Years and helps Super Sonic defeat Perfect Chaos. Ann is a 35 year-old beautiful mother and is good at Swimming, Basketball and Karate. Her Favorite Foods is Salads, Fish, Pizza, Meatloaf, Vegetables, Ice Cream & Fruit. Her Family members is James Possible (hubsand) Kim Possible (daughter) Joss Possible (niece) Jim & Tim Possible (twin sons) Nana Possible (mother) Slim Possible (brother) June Possible (sister) Kim Possible She is Ann's 17 year-old daughter and a Secret Agent. When Spider-man invites her and the Family to live in New York City, her Family will work as a Team to do anything in power to stop Venom from destroying Earth. During her Training with her mom Ann in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber while getting ready to face Broly, she transforms into a Female Super Saiyan by learning to create her power response of her need. Her favorite Foods is Salads, Pizza, Vegetables, Fruit and Jell-O. Her Activities is Cheerleading, Yoga and Swimming. Joss Possible She is Kim's 10 year-old Cousin, she can be cute and almost do anything...but when there is trouble, she's there to help the Family solve the problem, no matter what. Her favorite foods is Pizza, Vegetables and Salads. Her Activities is Swimming, Yoga and Dodgeball. Spider-Man/Peter Parker He's your friendly neighborhood Marvel Hero, he can web-swing across Manhattan, stop thieves and succeed by the words that his Uncle Ben told him...'With Great Power comes Great Responsibility' He married Mary Jane Watson and got settled in HQ after his father Richard Parker found the Chaos Emeralds and 3 pieces of the Master Emerald is scattered aroud Earth, he'll do anything to stop his dangerous enemy Venom from getting the Emeralds and wipe out Humankind. Goku He is the leader of the Z-fighters, he can transform into 3 levels of Super Saiyan and eat tasty food. His powerful attacks are Kamehameha, Spirit Bomb, Kaio-Ken, Multiple Blast, Super Kamehameha, Super Dragon Fist and Super Spirit Bomb. Bardock (deceased father) Broly (Cousin) Vegeta (Rival) Gohan (Son) Teen Gohan Jr. (Godson) Goten (Son) Goku Jr. (Friend) The Turtles 4 mutant Turtles from the sewers of New York City is trained by Master Splinter and they're learning the secret art of Ninja to combat their arch-enemy the Shredder. Leonardo: The leader of the team and his weapon is the twin Katana swords Raphael: he might be a hothead but gets the job done and his weapon is the Sai Donatello: invents things, drives on the Battle Shell and uses the Bo to take out forcements Michelangelo: he does comedy tricks but uses the weapon numb-chucks Master Splinter: a talking rat mutated by the can of ooze along with 4 Turtles can do expert martial arts and uses inner peace Elastigirl and Violet Parr Elastigirl is a 36 year-old flexable mom who can strech her body without pain and her 15 year-old daughter Violet uses force attacks including protecting people from danger. Their favorite hobbies are Swimming, Yoga, Airplane flying and hiking Violet's favorite quote is 'Why!?' and Elastigirl's favorite quote is 'We're superheroes, what can happen?' Cat Lioness She's an 18 year-old chick from Central America and a member of the A.T.O.M, she got the job when asked to join the Heroes and loves Motorcross Driving Her favorite Foods are Pizza, Mexican Food, Fruits, Vegetables and Pudding. Her Hobbies is Swimming, Yoga and Motorcross Racing Kida She is Queen of Atlantis and uses the Crystal to heal people's injuries. When she noticed that the great War is coming and the people of Earth are threaten, she joins the Heroes for Peace, Courage and Friendship. Her Hobbies is Swimming, riding on flying vehicles powered by the crystal and using the Trident in combat. Her Favorite Foods are Salads, Fruits & Fish